


warm eyes, cold water

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M, Not Following the Movie, Poor Boy Kim Jonghyun, RMS Titanic, Rich Boy Hwang Minhyun, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Cambridge student Hwang Minhyun embarks on the Titanic for a new start, a new life in New-York City and finds the unexpected on board.He finds warmth in cold water.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	warm eyes, cold water

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Twitter and I didn't want to post it here because I can't commit to regular updates. 
> 
> Still, for archiving purposes, it's now found a place for itself on AO3. Obviously, there's room for more but I don't know when that will be. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this start and love Rose!Nyeon and Jack!Jju as much as I do.

“Are you alright, darling? You seem a little pale.”

Taking a look on his right side, Minhyun is met with two toffee brown eyes. Not even the rather large hat that his mother is wearing can conceal the concern swimming in them.

He ponders over his words, licks his dry lips once and then a second time, but the words don’t come out. There are no words to describe what he’s feeling, and even if there were, Minhyun doubts his mother would like to hear them.

After all, she’s so excited to board the majestic boat they’re both looking at.

The Titanic, she said, is the start of a new life. They’ve spent many years in England, too many if he was to listen to her, and the prospects of going to New York City, of going back home, are making her look more radiant than he has ever seen her these past few years.

His mother is happy, he knows, but that barely lifts his spirit.

New York City isn’t home to him. London is and always will be.

He doesn’t want to leave the town he’s grown up in, wants to complete his studies at Cambridge, wants the life he's dreamed of for himself.

But Life decided otherwise, has ended up discarding what he wanted just like everyone around him. His life hasn't belonged to him since that warm summer night of 1895 when he first opened his eyes, and that's all he's ever known.

A pretty puppet whose strings are constantly tugged for grandiose purposes, that's what he is. That's _who_ he is.

He closes his eyes, takes a breath that is more than welcomed, and asks, “Shall we board right now, Mother?”

If she's upset by him not acknowledging her concern, she doesn't show it. In fact, she isn't even paying attention to him anymore and Minhyun has to clear his throat for her to focus on him again. “I reckon it would be fairly lovely to take a walk on the promenade deck before departing.”

He offers his arm to her as he says so and he flashes her a quick smile as she takes it with a nod.

With that, they head towards the bridge and are almost reaching the forward end of the vessel when suddenly, a blur of white and beige barrels into them with such force Minhyun feels his mother's hold on his arm loosen. It's only thanks to the reflexes he acquired after years of playing tennis that he's quick to steady his mother, his eyes roaming around in search of the culprit.

“You—” He says in a loud voice, and the man who bumped into them seems to have understood him as he turns around.

Minhyun loses his words and his breath the moment he's met with the warmest pair of eyes he's ever seen.

He's still frozen as the man tips his cap, showing a mop of unruly dark hair, and apologizes to them in a laughing, breathy voice. “Apologies to you, sir, ma'am.”

“Ladies come first, you—” he starts in a tone that sounds too haughty even to his own ears. His mother squeezes his forearm and the words that were about to tumble out of his mouth die on his lips just like that.

“Such _people_ —,” the disdain is unmissable in her voice, and it could be the warmth of those eyes disappearing to a hard coldness that doesn't suit them, but shame starts clinging to Minhyun's skin, and he tears his eyes away, looking down at his feet instead. At polished shoes that are like the rest of him—pristine and proper. “—can't understand basic etiquette, darling.”

Usually, he would be quick to agree, if only to stop her from ranting further. This time, though, he's surprised to find himself wanting to talk back, to prove her wrong. That man is different. Minhyun knows it. “Mother, do—”

He stops, unsure of what to say next.

Someone doesn't share that hesitation, though.

“I apologize once again, ma'am. I'm really sorry to have offended you.” He isn't sorry at all, Minhyun knows, transfixed by the mirth dancing on those lips that twist into an obnoxious smirk. The curtsy that follows suit is even more laughable, both because it's coming from a man and is the worst execution of a curtsy Minhyun has seen in his life so far, and his lips twitch in amusement.

A loud voice breaks Minhyun back on earth. “Jonghyun, hurry!”

He watches as the man turns around and heads towards a man of the same age, probably a friend, and they run towards the deck together.

It's not until his mother squeezes his arm again that he resumes walking, and for the first time, he starts thinking that maybe, boarding the Titanic isn't the mistake he thought it was.

***

(When the Titanic leaves the harbor, Minhyun is on deck A with his mother and other passengers from first-class.

They all watch as Southampton becomes nothing but shadows, tall chimneys, and smoke, but Minhyun's gaze is elsewhere, seeking a warmth that can't be found in England.

And then, he finds it on deck D.

Waving his worn-out cap in the air like a mad man, grinning brightly.

_Jonghyun_.

For the hours that follow and until he's alone in his room and rocked by the waves, Minhyun can't stop wondering what possessed him to turn around at that moment.

Destiny is something that can only be found in the romance books his sister likes reading and that he sometimes borrowed out of sheer boredom, but whether it's destiny or something he can't pinpoint, he's grateful for it.

When their eyes met, he couldn't think of anything but _warmth_.

That night, too, his dreams are haunted by a boy with dark chocolate eyes and a beautiful smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/astropicals) \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hwangpeach)


End file.
